Let's Fly Away
by Patzko
Summary: Gente, tanta coisa aconteceu, por isso só pude postar um novo cap agora. Saudades de vocês. Espero que gostem. Gostaria de ouvir a opinião de você. BEijos
1. Chapter 1

Lea reuniu toda a sua coragem para finalmente falar com Dianna. Seria tudo ou nada. Já tinha perdido tempo demais com essa coisa entre elas. Antes, quando moravam juntas, faziam tudo juntas. Parecia que isso iria levá-las a algum relacionamento sério. Isso se Dianna não fosse hetero e ela não estivesse namorando Leo. Aos poucos ela notou a amiga se afastando dela, já não caminhavam lado a lado nos tapetes vermelhos das premiações. Não andavam mas de mãos dadas, nem se abraçavam em público. Agora ela estava determinada a por uma fim nessa história.

Lea entrou no Trailer que ambas dividiam e encontrou Dianna sentada no sofá vendo se algo em seu notebook.

- Oi, Lea! Vem ver isso aqui... - ela falou com um sorriso para amiga, mas ao ver que a morena tinha no rosto uma expressão estranha no rosto ficou preocupada. Lea estava muito séria. - O que foi, cupcake? Hmm? - ela pergunto genuinamente preocupada.

- Escuta, Di. Eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Será a última vez que eu trarei esse assunto à tona. Eu já dei tudo de mim para você e você parece não ligar...

- Lea, do que você está falando?

Lea levou a mão a testa, como quem pensasse melhor. Era agora. Ela não poderia deixar a carinha de anjo da loira por todo o plano abaixo. Ela tinha que resolver a vida dela de uma vez por todas. Exorcizar esse demônio.

- Di, eu quero que você me escute. OK? Apenas escute.

- OK.

- Eu tenho essa passagens para Davos. Ninguém vai nos procurar lá. Ninguém vai pensar que Dianna Agron e Lea Michelle estão andando pelas ruas de lá sem nenhum evento importante ocorrendo na cidade. - Falou antes mesmo de terminar de se acomodar no lado da amiga.

- Le...

- Di, aqui está sua passagem e todas as instruções de onde vamos nos hospedar. Nós estamos livres nesses dias. Eu chequei tudo direitinho, 'a la Rachel Berry'. - falou piscando para Dianna, tentando demonstrar total controle embora estivesse quase amarelando.

- Você está louca? - sentindo a confusão nos olhos da amiga, Lea resolveu usar outra estratégia. Uma que já tinha feito ela ganhar vários discussões com Dianna.

- Di, é o seguindo: Vamos passar 48horas só nós duas. Nesse quarto de hotel. A milhares de quilômetros daqui. Mas quero que você saiba de uma coisa antes. No momento que fizermos o check in nesse hotel e entrarmos nesse quarto, você será tudo que eu preciso e eu serie tudo que você precisa. - Lea falou enquanto tirava o notebook do colo de Dianna e a montava, deixando seu decote bem perto do rosto da amiga. - Você entendeu isso, my lady?

- Humhum...

- Boa garota- Lea falou roçando para frente e para trás no colo de Dianna que respirava pesado. O olhos navegando dos rosto para o decote da amiga sem escolher onde queria pousar. - Vou te esperar. Se você não estiver no vôo no dia marcado não haverá mais chance entre nós, Di. Não para isso. - deixando claro o que isso se tratava quando ao se levantar para beijar a testa da amiga, deixou os decote mais próximo do rosto dela. - Você entendeu?

- Sim. Eu entendi. - Dianna estava com as mãos congeladas no sofá. Tinha medo de se mexer e até de falar nesses momentos, quando Lea flertava com ela tão descaradamente. A loira estava totalmente perdida. "Lea é tão sexy. Porra!"

- OK, my lady. Eu tenho que ir. Pense direitinho. Eu estarei lá esperando por você. - Lea saiu deixando uma Dianna atônita.

* * *

Quando Dianna achou que deveria morar sozinha por uma única razão: ela queria estar os mais longe de Lea possível. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Elas se conheceram e logo resolveram dividir um apartamento. Tudo por que elas estavam longe de casa e dos amigos e isso tornava mais fácil a adaptação. Seria temporário. De fato foi. Mas o poder que Lea tinha sobre Dianna não era. Ela achou que ficando um pouco longe iria tornar fácil a amizade das duas. Então as pessoas começaram a falar que elas havia deixado de dividir o mesmo apartamento. Notaram que Dianna não segurava mais a mão de Lea nas apresentações e no redcarpet. Que elas não andavam mais por aí coladinhas uma na outra. 'Será que ela não conseguia ter controle sobre nada?' Até a revista people publicou uma fofoca dizendo que elas haviam terminado.

- Terminado o que, meu deus? - Dianna falou alto demais.

- Terminado o que, Di? - Perguntou Alex observando como a namorada parecia frustrada.

- Oh, Alex, nós precisamos conversar... - Ela não precisou dizer mais nada

- Então você está terminando comigo?

- Olha, Alex, você é uma ótima pessoa... mas agora eu tenho que resolver minha vida. Tem tanta coisa que eu tenho que resolver. Tanta coisa...

* * *

A conversa não foi tão estressante como ela pensava. Ela já sabia que não estava apaixonada por Alex. Que iniciou o namoro pensando no que talvez viesse a sentir algo mais por ele no futuro, convivendo com ele. Não deu certo.

* * *

Lea havia tomada uma decisão. Será que ela havia pegado pesado? Claro que sim! Como ela foi inventar de oferecer 48 horas de sexo num quarto de hotel para amiga dela? Ela só poderia está louca. Lea de fato estava. A frustração de não saber o que fazer com Dianna havia a levado a essa decisão absurda. Mas já não podia fazer mais nada. O estrago estava feito.

A morena imaginava que a amiga não havia nem considerado essa loucura. "Como vamos trabalhar juntas depois disso? Nossa amizade está acabada! Tudo culpa minha! Se eu não pensasse com o que tenho no meio das pernas..."

Lea já estava pensando no que faria em Davos sozinha quando ouviu a comissária de bordo conduzindo uma certa 'Senhorita Agron' em direção a ela. Dianna parecia nervosa. Era normal. Ela também estava. Seriam 5 horas para a Suíça. O que ela poderiam fazer até sair da vista das pessoas? O que fariam até chegarem ao quarto de hotel em Davos?

- Oi, cupcake. - Dianna cumprimentou Lea dando um beijo na testa.

- Olá, my lady. Pensei que você não viria...

- A proposta era tentadora demais para recusar.

* * *

Dianna estava cansada, tinha passado a noite em claro. Lea também não tinha tido uma noite tranquila. Havia passado a noite virando de uma lado para o outro na cama. Lea pediu um cobertor a comissária de bordo, cobriu a ela e a amiga. Agora escansava sobre o seio de Dianna, ouvindo a respiração calma dela. Se sentiu embalar por esse ritmo e adormeceu também. Em poucas horas estariam em seu destino, era melhor descansar para estar pronta para o pelo que viria pela frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde que saiu do vôo Dianna tinha agido como estivesse no módulo automático, agora olhava para a cidade pela janela do táxi. A viagem entre o aeroporto e o hotel levaria poucos minutos. Ainda não tinha coragem de olhar para Lea. Nem sabia por que. Tomou coragem e levou os olhos para Lea, que sentada no outro lado do banco, tentava ler as entrelinhas do comportamento da amiga, visivelmente preocupada. Dianna se antecipou em assegurar que estava tudo bem. Olhou Lea nos olhos e sorriu timidamente, depois voltou a olhar para a janela. Mas antes procurou a mão da outra mulher e a segurou. Assim permaneceu até o fim da curta viagem.

O check in no hotel e a ida até o quarto aconteceu como se Dianna olhasse por uma cortinha d'água, ela via turvo, tanta era sua ansiedade. Viu que era nítida a segurança da amiga. Onde Lea parecia sempre insegura, sempre as voltas em compensar a rejeição que receberá no colegial, foi substituída por uma mulher serena, que nada lembrava a eterna adolescente, infantil e insolente, que a moça costumava ser. Agora Dianna olhava Lea admirada. Longe da bajulação corriqueira que fazia Lea agir como uma diva insuportável estava uma mulher cordial, doce. Coisa que a moça costumava ser apenas com as pessoas que não estavam dispostas a agüentar suas más atitudes. Dianna sorriu satisfeita. Pensou que seria bom se Lea tentasse ser assim mais vezes. A morena era, sem dúvida, muito insegura.

Estavam agora em frente à porta do quarto. "Lee", ela chamou. Tudo era tão real, e ao mesmo tempo tão absurdo que ela já pensava se tratar de uma alucinação. Esperou a amiga responder. Para ela a responda demorou muito, embora não deve ter demorado mais que os três batimentos que, ela tinha certeza, ouviu de seu coração. Lea não respondeu. Nem mesmo olhou para ela. Apenas trouxe seu corpo para perto, aconchegando a cabeça em seu ombro e abrindo a porta calmamente. Enfim, o quarto estava aberto. Sentiu a mão que estava em sua cintura partir para sua mão segurando-a firme. Lea entrou primeiro, e olhando pela primeira vez para Dianna, disse: "Vem". E Dianna a seguiu.

"Di". Foi o que ela ouviu e finalmente despertou. Lea até agora havia sido a única líder nessa dança, havia chegado a hora, pelo menos era o que ela pensava, de dividir esse papel. Tamanha era sua passividade até agora que tomou sua amiga de surpresa quando segurou o rosto da outra mulher com as duas mãos, num movimento seguro e delicado, levou seus lábios de encontro aos dela. Beijou primeiro com cuidado, mais encostava os lábios que propriamente beijava. A sensação era diferente. Não por que nunca havia sentido igual, mas por que esse igual era amplificado mil vezes. Como se seu corpo fosse mais sensível agora do jamais fora.

Beijou. E beijou novamente. E cada novo beijo se tornava mais ousado. Por minutos foi o bastante. Talvez, em outra ocasião, se permitido, ou se a si permitisse, beijaria Lea por horas. Talvez por um dia. Mas hoje não. Hoje havia muito que fazer.

"Diga-me. Por que você me chamou aqui?"

"por que te quero e você sempre soube"

Sim, era verdade. Ninguém poderia negar. Ela negava para si, o que já os outros não poderiam ignorar. Queria Lea e Lea a queria. "E que faremos depois?" perguntou. Ouviu: "Não importa, depois pensamos nisso. Faça de conta que nunca sairemos daqui e aproveite o máximo disso sem se preocupar".

Seu corpo estava cansado, assim como o da amiga. Precisavam descansar. Disse: "Vem, depois descansamos um pouco." E depois de tirar a própria blusa e a da amiga, a abraçou. Mais beijo. Um abraço mais forte. E tomou pela mão, guiando ao banheiro. "Vamos tomar uma ducha, precisamos..." Falou sorrindo. Ao entrar no banheiro se despiram por completo, pontuando cada parte do corpo exposta com outro beijo, seguido de outro abraço. Dianna sentia as mãos de Lea, ora nos seus quadris, ora em seu pescoço puxando para outro beijo, enquanto ela tentava paciente, regular a temperatura da água. Banhou a amiga com cuidado. Tocando em parte que sempre sonhou tocar. Recebeu o mesmo cuidado. A mesma devoção.

Deixou a outra mulher enxugar seu corpo, esperando fazer o mesmo por ela. E não havia embaraço em estar nua e estar Lea nua em sua presença. Havia conversas que acabavam pela metade, momentos de silêncio confortáveis, perguntas sem respostas, e até mesmo respostas sem pergunta alguma. Correu tudo calmo, nessa hora interminável de pura felicidade e cumplicidade entre as duas. Lea se vestiu uma única vez, para receber o café da manhã, tirando o roupão novamente e sentado nua em estilo indiano, em frente à Dianna, que escolhia agora um morango entre as outras frutas, quando viu o sexo de Lea, mais suculento de qualquer outra fruta. Ela, como se fosse coisa muito natural, levou o morango até o sexo daquela mulher, até sua entrada, e cobrindo com seu nécta, trouxe de volta a boca e chupou, era delicioso, e mordeu a fruta. "Di", Lea falou. Estava transformada.

Lea sabia que não havia uma regra ali. Tudo na cama valeria, ou quase tudo. Certamente mudanças de planos e de ritmo seriam aceitáveis. E seu corpo iria descansar depois que Dianna o tomasse. Pois ela havia decidido que seria assim. E uma vez que Lea Michele decide o que quer, ela tem. Ficou de joelhos na cama, inclinou-se, beijou a testa, depois a ponta do nariz, o pescoço e, por fim, a boca. Sorriu ao sentir as mãos de Dianna viajando pelo seu corpo. Aconchegou a amante em seu peito e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e assim ficou, sentindo a boca dela em seus seios, enquanto alisavas seus cabelos.

Dianna estava no céu mais alto, tinha sua boca sugando, lambendo, beijando os seios de Lea. Sentia seu sexo contraindo com prazer. "Lindos!" sussurrou, e era só isso que ela tinha em mente. Pequenos, firmes, a aréola escura e os bicos rígidos. Lindo ao ver, macios ao tocar, deliciosos ao provar. Voltou sua boca aos seios e usava as mãos massageava todo corpo de Lea, logo chegou a bunda da amiga. "Mmm" gemeram juntas. E a loira nem sabia o que havia possuído seu corpo, apenas levou as pontas dos dedos mais fundo, entre as nádegas de Lea, tocando onde só nos sonhos mais eróticos havia pensando em toca. Ouviu a outra grunhir e sentiu a mulher mordiscar e chupar seu pescoço. Tocou mais fundo e alcançou por trás a entrada do sexo de Lea, e entrou. A morena arqueou o corpo de jogando os quadris para frente. Encostando o sexo molhando em sua barriga e procurando friccionar o clitóris na amiga. Dianna recuou um pouco à mão, e entrou com apenas um dedo num lugar ainda mais apertado que o sexo pulsante da morena. "Porra, baby " Lea disse e apoio uma mão no ombro da sua amante e com a outra segurou um punhado de cabelo loiro, puxando a boca de Dianna para a dela. Lea empurrou a amiga devagar para ter, pela primeira vez, os seios alvos em suas mãos, inclinou o corpo para frente, tornando impossível que a amante continuasse a entra-la, sentiu falta da sensação, mas havia algo que ela tinha urgência em experimentar. E ouvindo Dianna choramingar por não tê-la mais em volta dos dedos, soube logo que ela encontraria um caminho de volta. Assim, voltou seus pensamentos para onde importava: os seios da amiga. Sugou os mamilos delicadamente, crescendo a intensidade aos poucos. Dianna era dela. A mulher dela. E ela era a mulher de Dianna.

"Lee... Lee...mm, porra, como você gostosa..." disse, enquanto olhava seu mamilo desaparecendo dentro da boca Lea. "Porra, que boca!" Lea percebeu que sua mulher estava cada vez mais solta. Via os quadris de rebolando. Tentado ter mais contado com o corpo dela. Era o que Dianna queria: mais contato.

"Di, eu não agüento mais. Eu preciso..." gozar ela quis dizer, mas sua mulher não esperou que ela completasse. Dianna abraçou Lea, guiando com cuidado seu corpo para cima de sua amante e buscando a melhor posição para ambas. Por fim, terminou deitada sobre morena, que tinha agora as pernas em volta de sua cintura. E ficarão assim por algum tempo, aproveitando a nova sensação, correndo as mãos pelo corpo uma da outra. De alguma maneira elas sempre souberam que seria assim: Lea de pernas abertas recebendo Dianna.

Lea descobriu que por um espelho no quarto poderia ver as duas, e ficou fascinada com o sobe e desce de Dianna entre suas pernas. Era uma delícia, sentir o sexo delas roçando e ver a linda bunda de Di fazendo aquele movimento. Ela não percebeu quando Dianna olhando para seu rosto sem encontrar seu olhar, procurou o que prendia sua atenção e olhando para a mesma direção que Lea viu a morena apreciando outro ângulo da transa delas. Se fosse possível isso teria a excitado ainda mais. Pelo espelho cruzaram o olhar. "Nós somos perfeitas uma para outra, vê?" sim, a morena via. Eram perfeitas uma para a outra. A pele morena na pele alva, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre os castanhos, as formas do corpo que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente. Aquilo já era demais, seu corpo pedia e podia apostar que o da outra mulher também queria redenção. "Di, eu quero gozar. Eu preciso, por favor." Sentiu sua amante se afastando, levantando e protestou: "não, eu quero você perto..." e a outra assegurou que assim seria, mas que precisava fazer uma coisa antes. Um gemido foi tudo que Lea conseguiu articular quando sentiu a boca de Dianna em seu sexo, descendo a língua do clitóris para a entrada e voltando, entrando um dedo por trás. Definitivamente sua mulher amava sua bunda. "vou gozar desse jeito..." Dianna não queria sair de lá, mas havia prometido, e era a primeira vez delas, ela não queria decepcionar. Levantou-se e respirou fundo tentando ganhar alguma compostura. Já não agüentava mais também. Encaixou se entre as pernas da outra. E procurou com seu sexo o sexo da outra. Lea também levantou um pouco o corpo, vendo seu sexo contra o de Dianna não conseguiu mais desviar o olhar. Seria rápido agora. Beijaram-se e se moveram uma contra a outra, roçando, rebolando. Lea gozou forte, enterrando as unhas na pele de Dianna, que seguiu logo atrás, caindo complemente por cima de sua mulher. A loira olhou sonolenta para ela e beijou seus lábios, assim como fez quando entraram pela primeira vez no quarto. Depois se aconchegou de uma maneira que descansava a cabeça sobre os seios de Lea, mas não o peso do corpo, encaixou sua coxa esquerda entra as coxas da morena e adormeceu. Lea olhou para o lado e riu sozinha, vendo o café da manhã praticamente intocado. Depois voltou a atenção para a garota dormindo em seu peito. Agora Dianna já não parecia aquela mulher forte que acabou de tomá-la. Parecia frágil e carecia de cuidados. Lea ainda pastorou a menina adormecida por alguns minutos, afagando seus cabelos, antes de adormecer também. Havia sido o melhor sexo que já havia feito. E não restavam dúvidas que teria que descansar para satisfazer a libido de certa senhorita Agron.


	3. Chapter 3

"Di... amor..." Leah tentou falar sem muita convicção, enquanto Dianna olhava fascinada para seu sexo. _'O que Di está fazendo?'. _ Sentia-se um pouco desconfortável. Tentava fechar as pernas, mas a outra menina, determinada, as abria novamente. Dianna agora cheirava seu sexo, tentava sentir o olor da excitação de Leah, o que a deixava ainda mais constrangida. Quantas anedotas populares falam a cerca do cheiro e do sabor do sexo feminino? Todas tão pejorativas. Pobre Leah, sempre tão impressionada pela norma do que é bonito quem nem percebia a beleza e o perfume do que tinha entre as pernas. Nem poderia imaginar seu poder. O poder de seduzir que por si só essa parte, tantas vezes diminuída do corpo da mulher, tantas vezes entendida como criada apenas para o prazer dos outro, poderia ter. Essa era uma lição que ela aprenderia com o tempo. E aprenderia assim, em momentos como esse, onde sua amante se encontrava como num transe entre suas coxas.

A força imensurável das coisas delicadas. Coisas assim provocam ventanias, tempestades, mudanças repentinas de luz e calor. Mudanças místicas. Transformando virgens em pedras, trazendo noites serenas em dias de rotineira e vulgar agitação. Isso toda a mulher trazia em si, mas quais saberiam como liberar toda essa força e triunfar sobre o próprio corpo? Então, como quem idolatra um ídolo, Dianna se encontrava, deixando suas oferendas em beijos, lambidas. Sugando, roçando. Tão devotada que nada deixava descoberto. Pequenos e grandes lábios, monte de Vênus, virilha e coxas. Concentrava esforços nas terras de ninguém. E sempre que voltava do clitóris de sua mulher para o ânus se deixava demorar um pouco lá para tomar posse desse território. Leah sentia a saliva de Dianna se misturar a seu gozo, e em alguns momentos entrar em seu sexo. E com quanto orgulho Dianna olhava o esforço de sua veneração! Via o sexo cheio, tão inchado que a certo ponto até os dedos delicados e finos de Dianna entrava com dificuldade. O clitóris agora mais vermelho se mostrava orgulhoso para fora do prepúcio. Evocando sua magia. Ele respondeu ao seu chamado, Dianna! Não se acanhe, vá até ele. Então ela se entregou num beijo apaixonado de sua boca e o sexo de Leah. Sugou e lambeu determinadamente, sentindo a outra pulsar. Leah abria as pernas ainda mais e afundou os quadris na cama. Estava vindo. Ela sentia que a tormenta se concentrava em seu abdômen, uma energia que ia e voltava de seus seios, coxas, sexo e ânus, causando contrações, tudo isso era irradiado do seu delicado e poderoso clitóris. Estava vindo e ela não iria forçar-se contra ele. Jogou os quadris para o ar, de encontro à boca que a devorava. Dessa vez o gemido morreu na garganta e ela soltou um grunhido. O gozo veio forte, e as contrações o lançaram contra o rosto de Dianna, que apenas levou a ponta dos dedos ao rosto e tocou onde havia sido agraciada.

As palavras não conseguiam sair da boca de Leah. A bem da verdade, ela nem mesmo conseguia formá-las. Continuou deitada acariciando os cabelos loiros enquanto Dianna descansava a cabeça em sua coxa e, preguiçosa, ainda fazia caricias em seu sexo. Não havia pressa em retribuir o prazer. Leah sabia que a compensação que Dianna buscava era o orgasmo que ela havia acabado de beber.


End file.
